FNAF legends
by 19denaus
Summary: Austin is flying in his helicopter and ALMOST ran out of fuel with 20% remaining he lands not knowing where he is.
1. Chapter 1 Out of fuel!

**(Austin's) POV**

As I was in the air with my chinook helicopter.

I was at 25% fuel. I look for a place to land.

"CRAP" I yelled.

That is when i saw a circle with a big red H in the center

"Awesome a helipad" I said.

"I have 20% fuel in the tanks" I said to myself.

At that moment I landed my helicopter.

Then I shut down the engines to the helicopter.

"I should look around for damage to the helicopter since that landing was hard." I said to myself.

So I look around the helicopter and see one of the tyres snapped off.

"Well that is convenient" I said looking at the tilted helicopter.

"I landed near a building didn't I" I ask myself as I take out a flashlight.

I turned to the left to see a building and read it out loud.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria" I said.

I take out my computer and look it up.

"It an abandoned restaurant" I say to myself.

"I need a battery or something to jump start or charge the battery in my helicopter" I mutter to myself.

I look around in the pizzeria for a while but don't find any thing.

*Yawn* "I'm tired" I again muttered to my self

I looked for a door that said employee lounge and found it.

I go over to a couch and sit on it and I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Visitor

**(Foxy) POV**

Me and bonnie look at each other.

"What was that?" bonnie asks me.

"I don't know ladd" I reply

"I think it be a helicopter" I say.

"A heli...copter?" bonnie says in confusion.

"Ya we should stay in here" I say.

As I say that a man walks in.

"Bonnie HIDE!" I say.

As the man walks past pirate cove.

He yawns and mutters to himself.

"I need a battery or something to jump start or charge the battery in my helicopter" the man muttered.

"Where is he going foxy?" bonnie asks.

"I don't know" I reply.

"He be coming back ladd" I say to Bonnie

As he walks back he mutters again.

"I'm tired" the man mutters.

"If this is a restaurant there should be a employee lounge" the man says.

He then looks around and eventually finds the employee lounge.

Once he goes to sleep we go to the employee lounge.

"Quiet he be sleeping bonnie" I say.


	3. Chapter 3 friendly?

**(Austin's) POV**

I wake up to two figures above me.

"I think he still be sleeping" says the fox looking one

"OH MY GOD" I yell as I back into the corner.

Both the figures turn toward me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry did I scare ye' " says the fox.

"I won't hurt ye' ok" he says.

"O-ok" I said scared out of my mind.

Then the fox held out his good hand and helped me up.

"Hello I be foxy nice to meet ye' " said foxy.

"Hi I'm bonnie" said the purple bunny.

"H-h-hi I'm a-a-austin" i said still scared.

"Nice to meet ye' austin" said foxy

"I forgot about my helicopter" I said.

"That helicopter be yours?" foxy asked.

"Yes it is mine it just wont start" i replied.

"Why wont it start?" Bonnie asks.

"I need ground power that's why" i replied.

"We can help ye' " said foxy.

"Could you?" I ask.

"Yes we have a generator if that helps" said bonnie.

"But it be old with no fuel" foxy said.

"What kind of fuel does it use?" I ask.

"It uses gas from cars" Bonnie replies.

"I have some in my helicopter" I say excitedly

"Ye' do lets go get it" foxy says.

I run to get the gas for the generator.

"I have the fuel!" I shout.


	4. Chapter 4 generator repair

**(Foxy) POV**

I hear austin coming down the hall.

"I have the fuel!" Austin shouts.

"Lets go see the state of the generator itself" says austin turning to face me.

We walk into the room and see that it is in bad shape.

"Wow this thing is in bad shape" Austin says.

"Ya I know" I say.

"I can fix it though" austin says.

"Ok!" I say.

1 hour later

 **(Foxy) POV**

I hear austin coming down the hall.

"I have the fuel!" Austin shouts.

"Lets go see the state of the generator itself" says austin turning to face me.

We walk into the room and see that it is in bad shape.

"Wow this thing is in bad shape" Austin says.

"Ya I know" I say.

"I can fix it though" austin says.

"Ok!" I say.

 **1 hour later**

"It should start up now lets test it" Austin says.

As he flips a couple of switches the generator comes to life as well as the lights in the pizzeria.


	5. Chapter 5 heli start-up and lift-off

**(Austin) POV**

The generator is running so I hook the jumper cables to the to the backup electric engine start. I then connect another jumper cable to the backup battery. The two animatronics look at me with curious eyes.

"What are ye' waiting for start the engine" foxy says impatiently.

"Can't until the backup battery is charged" I tell foxy.

We go inside and wait.

 **1 Hour later**

I go into my helicopter and check the charge on the backup battery. I then go outside and disconnect the cable to the backup battery. I see the two animatronics watching me.

"Do ye' have to leave so early" foxy frowns.

"Sorry guys i have to fuel this thing up" I tell them.

"Will you come back?" asks bonnie.

"I will ok guys" I tell them.

With that I go into the cockpit and start the engine.

I increase engine power to get into the air. I am now airborne.


End file.
